A fan apparatus of this type is known sufficiently from the prior art. This fan apparatus is used to distribute heat equally in particular in a cooking chamber of a cooking device, by cooking food. The rotary drive of the fan apparatus can include an electric motor for instance, with which the fan apparatus can be driven. Fan apparatuses of this type must be reliable since these are difficult to assemble and dismantle by virtue of their restricted accessibility in the installed state.